


Don't Worry, It's Going To Be Alright

by wandsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, These are just little stories, and I love putting them in a modern au, because I love these characters, more ships will definitely come later, probably smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandsandlightsabers/pseuds/wandsandlightsabers
Summary: Short stories based off of my other story 'Don't Worry, I love you'. These probably won't be very long, but they will be set before and during the other story :)
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Ketsu Onyo/Sabine Wren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1
Collections: Don't Worry I Love You AU





	Don't Worry, It's Going To Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Short stories based off of my other story 'Don't Worry, I love you'. These probably won't be very long, but they will be set before and during the other story :)

Amilyn Holdo would never admit it, but as she walked into her new school, she was terrified. She was starting her last year of high school in a completely new city, where she knew absolutely no one. Her father had just started his new job here, and her mother had taken her little sister to school.

"I'll see you later, okay? Have a good day, kiddo." Her father said as she got out of the car, feeling sicker by the second.

"Okay, bye dad."

Students were filing into the main school entrance, but Amilyn was to go straight to the reception desk to sign in. Problem was, she didn't know where that was.

She looked around, hoping that maybe there was a map or something to help her. After a few minutes, she realised there was nothing.

"You alright? You look lost." Amilyn spun around and was faced with a young girl, probably the same age as her, with long brown hair.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm meant to go to the reception desk or something, but I have no idea where that is." Amilyn tried to stop her hands shaking as she spoke, hoping that her nerves would calm as the day progressed.

The girl must have noticed how nervous she was because she smiled warmly.

"Oh it's fine, everyone was lost when we first started here. Come on, I'll take you there. I'm Leia by the way."

Amilyn smiled back and followed Leia.

"Thank you, I'm Amilyn."

As the two walked through the halls, multiple people waved and said hi to Leia as they passed, she was obviously well known. They turned a corner into a smaller hall which led down to an opening where a woman sat at a desk.

"Hi Mrs Nu." Leia chirped as they reached the desk. The elderly woman looked up and smiled at them both.

"Hello Leia, and who are you my dear? I don't believe we've met." Mrs Nu studied Amilyn for a moment, the kind smile never leaving her face.

"I'm Amilyn, Amilyn Holdo. I was told to come here to sign in as a new student."

"Ah yes of course. Okay I just need you to sign some forms and then I'll get your timetable." Mrs Nu started going through some files, muttering about how nothing was properly organised.

Amilyn finished signing in and once she had her timetable, her and Leia started to head back into the main school.

"What do you have first?" Leia asked as they walked.

"Uh, English. Mr Bonteri."

"Oh, you're with us! Come on you have to meet the others!" Leia grabbed Amilyn's hand and the two ran through the school hallways until they reached a classroom, already filled with students.

Leia opened the door and walked inside, Amilyn following closely behind her. She nervously brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes, trying to hide behind Leia, even though the girl was much shorter than her.

"Hi sir, sorry we're late. I was helping Amilyn sign in."

The dark-haired man looked up from the papers he was going through and smiled at the two girls.

"Ah yes, a new student. Well you haven't missed much, we're just starting Jane Eyre. Do you have a copy of the book?" When Amilyn shook her head, he stood up and grabbed a book off the shelf behind him. "Here you go, you can keep that. Just make some notes as we go through it." He said, handing it to her and smiling.

"Thank you. Where should I sit?" She asked quietly, wishing she could speak a bit louder.

"There's a spare seat by me and Ezra, she can sit with us." Leia suggested and Mr Bonteri nodded at her. Amilyn liked this teacher, he seemed nice.

They reached the table where a boy with dark hair and the brightest blue eyes Amilyn had ever seen was sat. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey Leia. Who's the new friend?" The boy asked as he took one of his headphones out.

"This is Amilyn… what's your surname?" Leia said, realising they only knew each other's first names.

"Holdo. Amilyn Holdo."

"Ahh okay. Ezra Bridger-Jarrus meet Amilyn Holdo. I'm Leia Skywalker by the way."

By the end of the class, Amilyn was much calmer about her knew school. The people didn't seem too bad either, Leia had introduced her to lots of people throughout the day. She would settle in properly soon enough. It would just take time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos help me write and are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
